Holy Hell
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Sebuah kisah cinta berujung dengan penyiksaan. Tak tahan ingin keluar dari siksaan itu, maka satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah Jigoku Shoujo. - CROSSOVER! Bleach-Jigoku Shoujo.
1. Prolog

Nyaa~ Azumi balik lagi! **XDD** hem.. sekarang aku mau buat percobaan, aku buat fic crossover! YEAH! Tapi sengaja aku publish disini, biar ada yang respon dulu. Gak papa kan? **=)** o ya, crossover di fic ini Bleach-Jigoku Shoujo. Nah, tau Jigoku Shoujo kan? Si gadis neraka itu? Hehe.. yasudlah, tak usah basa-basi. Tolong kasih respon ya sama fic crossover pertamaku ini! **(^__^)**

Disclaimer: Bleach© Tite Kubo, Jigoku Shoujo© Miyuki Eto

On this fic: -maybe- OOC

* * *

Holy Hell

**Prolog**

Malam mulai tiba, langit pun mulai berganti menjadi gelap. Saat itu juga, Seireitei mulai dijaga oleh beberapa shinigami. Menjaga jikalau kedatangan hollow atau menos suruhan Aizen sang pegkhianat. Beberapa shinigami berpatroli mengelilingi Seireitei, ada juga yang berjaga lewat pos, dan juga menjaga di pintu gerbang Seireitei. Dengan begitu, Seireitei dijamin aman oleh serangan apapun.

Saat itu juga, seluruh kapten Gotei Juusantai berkumpul di Divisi 1 untuk mengadakan pertemuan secara rutin. Kali ini, Yamamoto-soutaichou akan membicarakan suatu hal. Hal yang belum pernah diketahui oleh seluruh kapten di Gotei Juusantai, hal yang –mungkin- akan mengagetkan. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, seluruh kapten sudah berdiri tegak sebagaimana mestinya. Mereka semua sudah siap dengan pertemuan kali ini.

"Hoo.. sudah datang semua ternyata.. baiklah, kita mulai pertemuan kita kali ini. Aku.. ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian.", kata Soutaichou.

Soifon yang memang dekat dengan Soutaichou menggumam, "Apa itu, Soutaichou-sama?"

"Baiklah.. aku ingin memberitahukan suatu hal pada kalian. Dan ini, adalah yang pertama kali kalian ketahui. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik.", balas Soutaichou bijak, semua memasang wajah serius.

"Ratusan tahun lalu, neraka yang kalian ketahui.. dijaga oleh seorang gadis kecil.. gadis yang mempunyai nasib hidup yang sangat menyakitkan. Sewaktu masih di dunia, dia adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat, membuat ketakutan warga desa yang ditempatinya. Kemudian, semua warga desa jadi membencinya, dan mereka ingin melenyapkannya. Lalu, apa daya gadis kecil itu. Dia pasrah menjalani takdirnya. Dia dipukul secara bertubi-tubi, lalu dikubur hidup-hidup oleh orang-orang tersebut.", cerita Soutaichou.

"Menyedihkan..", lirih Unohana yang merasa kasihan mendengar cerita itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?", tanya Komamura.

"Dia jadi sangat membenci semua orang yang ingin melenyapkannya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia berhasil keluar dari tanah yang menguburnya. Tetapi, ketika dia melewati sebuah rumah atau apapun, kekuatannya sangat mengerikan. Semua terbakar dalam sekejap. Dan tiba-tiba, dia dipanggil oleh utusan dari neraka. Lalu, dia ditugaskan untuk menjadi seorang penjaga neraka, sekaligus membalaskan dendam manusia..", jelas Soutaichou.

"Ehm. Bolehkah aku tahu, siapa nama gadis itu?", tanya Ukitake penasaran.

Soutaichou membuka sedikit matanya yang sipit, "Dia adalah…"

**--x--**

Di sudut Seireitei, terlihat Renji dan Rukia sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seireitei. Sekaligus menghirup udara malam yang dingin dan juga segar. Setelah melewati misi di dunia nyata, mereka ingin rileks sebentar untuk melepaskan penat.

"Hah.. enaknya jalan-jalan disini.. ", ujar Renji sambil menekuk tangannya ke belakang kepala, lalu dia menghela nafas.

"Iya ya..", balas Rukia tersenyum. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan reiatsu yang cukup besar akan mendatangi Seireitei. Dia terkejut. Renji yang heran karena Rukia diam saja, langsung menyahut tanpa melihat kearah Rukia.

"Hoi, Rukia, kenapa kau diam saja?", tanya Renji santai.

"Renji, apa kau merasakan reiatsu tadi?", Rukia malah bertanya balik.

Renji mengerutkan dahi, "Hah? Reiatsu? Aku ti.."

ZIIIIIIIING!

Renji mulai merasakan reiatsu tersebut, dia menoleh kearah Rukia. Rukia mengangguk. Reiatsu siapa ini? Reiatsu tersebut hampir sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou. Renji dan Rukia segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang untuk siap siaga.

Beralih ke tempat lain. Di langit, terlihat sebuah kereta beroda api berjalan menuju Seireitei. Di dalam kereta itu, terdapat seorang gadis kecil bersama wanita berkimono biru dan lelaki berpakaian santai. Wanita dan lelaki tersebut daritadi terus mengobrol, sedangkan sang gadis hanya diam menatap keluar jendela kereta. Ketika dia melihat sebuah kubah transparan di depan matanya, dia menghela nafas.

"Seireitei..", katanya lirih.

Wanita dan lelaki yang daritadi mengobrol terus langsung diam. Si wanita bertanya, "Ojou.. apakah kita sudah sampai?"

"Iya, siapkan diri kalian.", jawabnya pelan, tapi serius.

"Baiklah.", ujar mereka berdua.

Gadis tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya keluar lagi. Akhirnya, dia bisa melihat Seireitei yang belum pernah dia kunjungi. Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta itu sampai di depan pintu gerbang Seireitei. Sang gadis pun keluar dari kereta itu bersama wanita dan lelaki yang bersamanya. Dan juga, secara ajaib kereta itu berubah menjadi seorang pak tua. Gadis itu berjalan menuju gerbang, dia melihat gerbang yang besar itu dengan mata yang tajam.

"Ojisama.."

* * *

"Apa? Dia akan datang sekarang??", tanya Kenpachi kaget.

Soutaichou mengangguk, "Ya, kita lihat nanti. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu Divisi 1 terbuka dan seorang shinigami masuk memberikan laporan. Soutaichou tertegun.

"Lapor! **Jigoku Shoujo** sudah berada di pintu gerbang Seireitei, dia akan segera kemari diantarkan oleh pengawal!", lapor shinigami tersebut.

"Hem.. baiklah, terima kasih.", balas Soutaichou, lalu shinigami itu pun pergi.

Mereka kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka. Lalu, Kyouraku yang penasaran akan hal tersebut menanyakan sesuatu pada Soutaichou, "Ano.. aku ingin tahu, seperti apa wujudnya. Apakah dia seperti seorang gadis kecil atau.."

"Wujudnya memang seperti gadis kecil, tetapi.. dia sudah menjaga neraka kurang lebih 400 tahun.", jawab Soutaichou.

Semua yang ada disitu tertegun sesaat mendengar jawaban Soutaichou. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu Divisi 1 terbuka lagi. Kali ini, yang datang adalah seorang gadis kecil bersama tiga orang pengikutnya, juga bersama beberapa shinigami. Shinigami yang mengantarnya mohon diri untuk keluar dari situ.

Gadis tersebut berjalan menuju tempat Soutaichou, para kapten memandangnya tajam. Takut-takut kalau dia menyakiti Soutaichou. Setelah sampai, sang gadis membungkukkan badannya. Soutaichou menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu.. Ai-san..", kata Soutaichou.

Gadis tersebut kembali menegakkan badannya, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu juga, ojisama. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hoho, baik.. aku sangat senang kau bisa datang kemari.", balas Soutaichou tertawa kecil.

"Begitukah? Dan sepertinya.. ojisama sudah punya kerabat ya..", kata Enma Ai –sang Jigoku Shoujo- sambil menatap seluruh kapten yang ada disitu.

Para kapten bisa merasakan reiatsu Ai yang sama hebatnya dengan Soutaichou, mengerikan. Kekuatan mereka juga sama, api. Membuat mereka semua takjub akan kekuatan Jigoku Shoujo, si gadis neraka.

Soutaichou melirikkan matanya ke seluruh kapten, "Ah, kau belum tahu mereka semua ya? Baiklah.. kalian semua, tolong perkenalkan diri!"

Para kapten sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Soutaichou, tapi apa boleh buat. Dimulai dari Divisi 2, "Soifon, kapten Divisi 2."

"Unohana Retsu, kapten Divisi 4.", kata Unohana lembut.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, kapten Divisi 6.", Byakuya berkata datar.

"Komamura Sajin, kapten Divisi 7", kata Komamura.

"Kyouraku Shunsui, kapten Divisi 8", kata Kyouraku sambil membuka topinya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapten Divisi 10", kata Hitsugaya sambil melipat tangannya seperti biasa.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, kapten Divisi 11", kata Kenpachi dengan suara garangnya.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, kapten Divisi 12.", kata Mayuri.

"Ukitake Juushiro, kapten Divisi 13.", kata Ukitake bijak.

Ai memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan datar tetapi menyeramkan –seperti biasa- kepada semua kapten, "Aku Enma Ai.. dan disana.."

Ketiga pengikut Ai mulai berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri, "Kami adalah pengawal dari Jigoku Shoujo."

"Hone Onna.", kata wanita berkimono biru.

"Ichimoku Ren.", kata lelaki yang berpakaian santai.

"Wanyuudo.", kata pak tua.

Soutaichou menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu, pandangannya beralih kembali ke Ai, "Ah iya.. apa tujuanmu kemari, Ai-san?"

"Menjalankan tugasku. Tetapi.. jalan menuju tempat manusia meminta bantuanku itu lebih mudah dijangkau dari sini. Karakura.. ada manusia yang tersiksa disana. Kemudian, aku berpikir, lebih baik aku pergi kemari dan bertemu denganmu, ojisama..", jawab Ai panjang.

"Oh.. begitu ternyata. Baiklah, kau boleh berada disini selama tugasmu berlangsung.", ujar Soutaichou. Tetapi, Ai menatap wajah Soutaichou dengan mata "butuh bantuan". Soutaichou bingung, "Kenapa, Ai-san?"

"Apakah aku.. boleh minta bantuan dari kerabatmu, ojisama? Aku dengar.. di kota yang bernama Karakura itu.. banyak sekali gangguan, apa benar?", tanya Ai.

Soutaichou mengangguk, "Memang.. seseorang bernama Aizen Sousuke, dia adalah pengkhinat Seireitei. Dia menggunakan kekuatan **hogyoku** untuk membuat arrancar, hollow, menos, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka semua terus menganggu ketentraman Seireitei dan Karakura. Kalau kau mau.. boleh saja."

Ai tersenyum mendengarnya, "Terima kasih.. ojisama.."

* * *

"A.. apa??", kaget Renji ketika mendengar penjelasan dari kaptennya.

"Iya.. Jigoku Shoujo tersebut meminta para bantuan kapten untuk melakukan tugasnya. Lagipula.. bisa saja Aizen terus mengganggu Karakura.", jawab Byakuya.

Pertemuan kapten selesai saat itu juga, semua kapten pun bubar. Byakuya pun kembali ke kantornya bersama Hitsugaya dan Mayuri. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Renji datang bersama Rukia dan Rangiku. Akhirnya, mereka jalan bersama.

"Hem.. pantas saja aku merasakan reiatsunya besar sekali, ternyata..", Rukia menggumam sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ya, reiatsunya sama dengan Soutaichou. Kekuatannya mengerikan.", kata Hitsugaya.

"Tetapi.. bukannya dia hanya membalaskan dendam manusia yang ada di bumi? Berarti dia tidak bisa bertarung!", ujar Rangiku.

Mayuri menjawab, "Sepertinya bukan begitu. Mungkin saja dia punya kekuatan bertarung, tetapi dia tidak menggunakannya sekalipun. Karena tugasnya hanya membalaskan dendam manusia, jadi kekuatan itu tidak dipakai."

"Benar juga ya.." gumam Rangiku berpikir.

Renji langsung menyahut, "Ah iya.. taichou, bagaimana dengan tugas menjaga Jigoku Shoujo tersebut? Kapan kita mulai?"

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu..", jawab Byakuya dingin.

Akhirnya, mereka semua diam dihanyutkan pikiran tentang Jigoku Shoujo yang barusan datang ke Seireitei.

**--x--**

"Ojou.. sepertinya tempat ini mengasyikkan!", kata Hone Onna girang, orang disebut hanya diam saja.

"Ah kau.. ada-ada saja.. disini kita hanya bertugas seperti biasa, bukan liburan.", balas Ichimoku.

"Benar kata Moku, kita hanya membantu Ojou seperti biasa.", Wanyuudo menambahi.

Setelah menemui Soutaichou, mereka berempat diajak ke sebuah rumah untuk tempat mereka menginap. Rumah itu sama dengan rumah yang ditempati Ai, tetapi bedanya disitu hanya ada kolam bukan sungai seperti di rumahnya. Tetapi, Ai cukup menikmati suasana itu. Selagi mereka bertiga mengobrol, Ai duduk di pintu sambil melihat pemandangan malam. Pemandangan yang jarang dilihatnya. Bulan bersinar diantara langit malam, memancarkan cahaya yang indah. Melihat bulan itu, Ai jadi teringat masa lalunya. Masa keras dalam menghadapi hidup. Tetapi, berkat itulah dia bisa menjadi seorang Jigoku Shoujo. Dan sekarang, petualangannya di Seireitei..

**Dimulai.**

**

* * *

**

Jiaaah! Gaje euy! **(-_-")** haduh.. kok kayaknya aneh ya? Hehe.. tapi gak apalah. O ya, tentang Ai Enma yang menjaga neraka berapa tahun itu belum pasti, kira-kira segitu. Aku pernah liat di artikel apa gitu, lupa! Sekitar 400-600 tahun gitu, euh..

Ehm.. menurutku kalian, bagaimana dengan fic crossover pertamaku ini? Ada yang kurang pas? Ada yang abal penjelasannya? Atau apa? Maka itu, tolong review ya! Aku mau tahu kelebihan sama kekurangan fic ini! **(^^)** kalau kira-kira fic ini udah mencapai standar per-fanfic-an –halah- Indonesia, aku bakal lanjutin.

Oke deh, segini dulu ya. Tolong berikan respon –apa pun itu- lewat review ya! Thanks berat semuanya! **=D**

**--x--**

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha


	2. Chapter 1

YAHAA! Akhirnya sempet juga update fic ini, haha.. bela-belain begadang sampe jam 3 pagi buat nyelesain, huh.. **(-_-")** sebenernya sih, aku numpang ngetik di kompie 2nd Bro. Karena.. kompie ku udah 3 hari hang, nge-restart sendiri! So.. jadi konsentrasi agak limbung, makanya selesai pagi-pagi buta gitu. Oke deh, kayaknya.. masa lalu Ai di chap kemarin kayaknya bukan begitu ya? Hehe.. harap maklum, aku belum mendetil banget sih. Waktu itu aku nonton MV isinya ya masa lalu Ai, tanpa subbed pula cuma lagu doang.. **(-_-")**

Yosh! Gak usah basa-basi! O ya, dibawah nanti, aku mau minta tolong ma kalian, hehe.. **(^__^b)** dan…maaf klo chap ini agak jelek, konsentrasi gak fokus gara-gara stress liat kompie tercinta hang.. **(T.T)** RnR please! **=D**

Disclaimer: Bleach© Tite Kubo, Jigoku Shoujo© Miyuki Eto

On this fic: OC-OC-OC!! –ditimpuk-

* * *

Chapter 1

**Derita Dalam Persahabatan**

Di pagi yang cerah, seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun telah keluar dari rumahnya. Dia akan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya. Dengan senyum merekah, dia berangkat menuju sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh. Tidak biasanya dia berangkat sendirian ke sekolah, biasanya dia berangkat bersama dua orang temannya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia ingin pergi lebih dulu dari temannya itu.

"Euh.. mereka memang menyebalkan, menyebalkan..", gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Dia memarkirkan sepedanya lalu masuk ke gedung sekolah. Dia pun berjalan menuju kelas 3-1, kelas dimana dia belajar. Ketika dia sampai disana, terlihat sebuah kerumunan di salah satu tempat duduk. Gadis itu pun berjalan menuju mejanya untuk menaruh tas, lalu dia menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Hai semuanya!", kata gadis tersebut.

"Eh.. hai, Yoshiko! Pagi juga! Eh.. mana Haruka dan Miyuki? Biasanya mereka bersamamu kan.", kata seorang gadis satunya yang duduk di sebuah kursi.

Gadis yang bernama Yoshiko menjawab, "Ah.. aku sengaja berangkat pagi, hehe.."

"Oh.. begitu.. eh iya, Saki mau cerita tentang mobil barunya lho!", kata seorang yang bernama Mika.

Saki tersenyum bangga, "Haha.. sebenarnya sih, belum ada mobil barunya. Mama sekarang sedang memilih-milih mobil baru, karena mobil yang sekarang sudah agak jelek. Dan begini lho, sewaktu mama mencari informasi lewat internet, mobil yang tadinya mau dibeli mama ternyata terbuat dari kaleng! Coba deh kalian bayangkan, seandainya motor dan mobil itu bertabrakan, pasti mobilnya yang akan penyok."

Mereka semua yang ada disitu terperangah kagum mendengarnya, termasuk Yoshiko. Ya, Amizuki Yoshiko, adalah seorang gadis biasa yang senang berteman dengan siapa saja. Dia mengikuti sebuah geng di kelas yang bernama "Smart'n Cool". Geng itu diketuai oleh Fujiwara Saki, dia adalah murid terkaya di kelas. Lalu, anggota geng tersebut terdiri dari tujuh orang murid perempuan kelas 3-1. Mereka adalah Yoshiko –sendiri-, Haruka, Miyuki, Mika, Kaoru, Risa, dan Akino.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, akhirnya semua murid duduk di tempat masing-masing. Yoshiko yang sangat kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan Saki, jadi dia mudah untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Namun, ketika dia baru duduk, Saki memanggilnya.

"Yoshiko!", sahut Saki.

Spontan, Yoshiko langsung menoleh, "Ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Hehe..", balasnya tertawa kecil.

Dengan perasaan bingung, Yoshiko kembali menoleh kearah mejanya. Dia mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari nanti. Sambil mengambil bukunya, dia sedikit merenung. Sejak Mika pindah kelas ke kelasnya, geng "Smart'n Cool" itu mulai terbentuk. Sudah ada dua bulan geng tersebut berjalan, dan Yoshiko merasakan hal yang aneh. Dirinya merasa dipermainkan oleh geng itu. Anggota yang –bisa dibilang- heboh adalah Saki, Kaoru, Miyuki, dan Mika. Yang lain hanya biasa saja. Yoshiko bersahabat dengan Haruka, jadi dia agak lega.

Akhir-akhir ini, dia merasa kalau geng itu adalah pembawa sial baginya. Karena geng itu, dia jadi ikut terlibat dengan pertengkaran antara geng dari kelas 3-2. Juga, dia merasa kalau geng tersebut menindas teman-teman lainnya. Misalnya saja, Kaoru yang dikenal dengan "Sang Ratu Jahil" dengan tak segan menjahili anak lain sampai menangis. Begitu juga dengan Saki, merasa paling kaya di kelas, dia dengan seenaknya menyuruh teman yang lainnya membelikan ini itu atau mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya. Dan tentu saja, Yoshiko merasa tak adil dengan hal itu.

* * *

Bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas tugas masih menunggu gilirannya untuk diisi oleh tulisan tangan Hitsugaya. Pagi ini, dia harus mengerjakan semua kertas tugas itu sebelum bersiap melaksanakan misi untuk mendampingi Jigoku Shoujo dari Soutaichou. Sejak kemarin, dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu agar misinya berjalan lancar. Dia baru menyiapkan saja, takut-takut divisinya yang mendapatkan misi itu pertama kali.

"Akh.. banyak sekali tugasku hari ini. Kemana Matsumoto?!", gumamnya sedikit kesal karena wakilnya –seperti biasa- pergi entah kemana dan tidak mempedulikan kertas tugas tersebut. Dengan gesit, dia terus menorehkan tinta hitam di kertas-kertas tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, datanglah kupu-kupu hitam masuk ke kantornya dan hinggap di jari Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahi, pasti sudah waktunya.

"Kepada kapten Divisi 10, diharapkan untuk segera pergi menemui Soutaichou-sama di ruangannya sekarang juga."

"Ya, terima kasih.", kata Hitsugaya lalu membiarkan kupu-kupu hitam itu pergi. Sejenak, dia merapikan kertas tugas itu. Kemudian dia bersiap dengan zanpakutou di punggungnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

* * *

"Duaar!! Kena!!"

Berlembar-lembar daun kecil pun dilemparkan ke wajah Yoshiko yang baru saja kembali sehabis mencuci tangannya. Dia baru saja kembali dari lapangan. Namun, ketika berjalan menuju pintu gedung sekolah, Yoshiko dikagetkan oleh Mika dengan lemparan daun-daun kecil di wajahnya.

"Ah! Apa ini?!", seru Yoshiko kesal.

"Haha! Hanya kejutan kok, hahahaha!", jawab Mika sambil tertawa keras, membuat dirinya diperhatikan oleh murid-murid lain di sekitar situ.

Yoshiko yang merasa malu akan hal tersebut, segera berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah menuju kelasnya. Baru tiba saja di kelas, dia melihat Akino yang membentak Saki. Yoshiko jadi penasaran dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Aku mau keluar dari geng ini!", teriak Akino murka.

"Ya sudah kalau itu kemauanmu! Bayar dulu, 99 yen!", balas Saki tak kalah heboh.

Tak cuma Yoshiko yang berada disitu. Haruka, Miyuki dan Kaoru juga ada, menyaksikan adu mulut antara Saki dan Akino. Akino yang mendengarkan pernyataan dari Saki jadi terkejut tak karuan, begitu juga Yoshiko.

"Kenapa aku harus bayar hanya karena aku keluar dari geng?! Itu tidak adil!", protes Akino.

"Ya.. itu kan salah kamu, kenapa kamu keluar dari geng ini. Ya sudah! Besok aku nyatakan kau keluar jika uangnya sudah sampai ditanganku!", hardik Saki dengan nada mengancam.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Akino langsung keluar dari kelas dengan wajah marah. Yoshiko memandangnya iba, kasihan dia. Dan di sisi lain, dia merasa kesal dengan Saki. Untuk apa uang itu? Dipakai untuk hal yang berguna atau tidak? Kejam, itu namanya pemerasan.

"Haha.. biar tahu rasa dia..", celetuk Miyuki tiba-tiba.

Kaoru ikut menambahi, "Lagipula, dia juga tidak berguna di geng kita. Betul tidak?"

Yoshiko tertegun mendengarnya. Apa mereka punya perasaan? Jahat sekali mereka berkata seperti itu. Haruka yang melihat Yoshiko termenung dengan segera menenangkannya, "Sudah, tak apa. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Yang ada, hanya anggukan kepala Yoshiko yang mengiyakan perkataan Haruka.

**--x--**

Sudah ada 5 hari Akino keluar dari geng tersebut. Dan sejak keluarnya Akino dari geng, Yoshiko-lah yang jadi target ejekan satu gengnya, kecuali Risa dan Haruka. Dulu Akino seperti itu, makanya dia muak dengan geng tersebut.

"Ya.. setiap malam kan Yoshiko suka berkeliaran di tengah jalan, habis itu dia menggoda semua lelaki yang ada di jalanan itu. Hahahahahaha!", terdengar ejekan dari Saki yang sungguh menyakitkan hati.

Yoshiko yang tadinya mendengarkan percakapan seru diantara mereka, sekarang malah berbalik mengejeknya. Saki dan Mika dengan puasnya mengejek Yoshiko "pelacur", Miyuki dan Kaoru hanya ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yoshiko, itu hanya bulan-bulanan Saki saja. Mendengar hal itu, Yoshiko merasa kesal. Tapi ditahannya agar dia tidak kehilangan teman-temannya itu.

"Hahahaha! Yoshiko genit sih, makanya banyak yang suka. Bwahahahaha!", ejek Mika menambahi, membuat Yoshiko jadi tambah kesal.

Haruka yang baru kembali dari kantin langsung melihat gerombolan gengnya. Dia agak terkejut melihat mereka mengejek Yoshiko. Dengan segera, dia langsung mengikuti gerombolan itu.

"Hei, lagi bicara apa sih? Mengejek Yoshiko lagi ya?", tanya Haruka santai, padahal dalam hatinya kesal.

"Haha! Habis dia lucu sih!", jawab Saki sekenanya.

Haruka sekilas melihat raut wajah Yoshiko yang merah, entah karena kesal atau malu karena ejekan itu terdengar di kelas. Sesungguhnya, dia membela sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia belum bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menghentikan ocehan Saki yang menusuk hati itu.

Yoshiko yang daritadi terdiam langsung berdiri dan pergi keluar kelas. Itu membuat Saki dan ketiga teman hebohnya itu bingung sejenak, tetapi mereka langsung tertawa. Tawaan keras dari Saki terdengar sampai kelas sebelah, membuat Yoshiko malu. Yoshiko berlari menuju toilet, dan menatap dirinya di depan sebuah kaca yang cukup lebar untuk merapikan penampilan sebelum keluar dari toilet. Tak sadar, air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu kejam? Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Meminta bayaran hanya untuk keluar dari geng.. mengejek sepuas-puasnya.. aku muak! Aku tidak tahan lagi akan hal ini!", ujar Yoshiko kesal sambil menangis, dia tidak kuat menerima ejekan yang membuatnya malu setengah mati itu.

Sejenak, dia melihat ke sekitarnya. Kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dia. Tetapi, disampingnya dia melihat sebuah koran yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Yoshiko menghapus air matanya dan mengambil koran itu. Dia membaca bagian headline di koran itu, tentang berita yang cukup populer dan menegangkan. Membuat semua warga gempar.

"Jigoku.. Shoujo..?"

* * *

"Apa, taichou? Kita mendapat tugas untuk yang pertama kalinya??", tanya Rangiku kaget.

Hitsugaya menjawab setelah menyeruput teh hijaunya, "Ya, itu atas perintah Soutaichou. Tetapi.. kita harus siaga, karena kita tidak tahu kapan gadis yang bernama Enma Ai itu mulai beraksi."

Malam yang cukup larut, hampir jam 12 malam. Hitsugaya dan Rangiku masih belum tidur, takut sang gadis neraka tersebut memintanya untuk menemani. Selagi menunggu, mereka mengobrol sejenak.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kita lakukan nanti, taichou?", tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Selagi Enma Ai itu memberikan petuahnya kepada orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya, kita harus melihat siapa orang tersebut. Dan kita harus mengintainya dan mengawasi gerak-geriknya.", balas Hitsugaya datar.

Rangiku mendengarnya dengan wajah ceria, "Kalau begitu, kita tidak akan kedatangan hollow kan??"

"Ada, jika datang.", tanggap Hitsugaya, Rangiku langsung melemaskan bahunya. "Ah, kita juga dibantu oleh Kuchiki Rukia bersama Kurosaki dan teman-temanya, jika hollow tersebut menganggu tugas kita."

"Wuah.. kalau begitu bagus! Tugas kita jadi ringan!", balas Rangiku semangat.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang shinigami mengetuk pintu kantor Divisi 10 tersebut. Hitsugaya menyuruhnya masuk. Lalu, dengan segera shinigami itu memberitahukan sesuatu pada Hitsugaya.

"Jigoku Shoujo sudah menerima klien dari dunia nyata, anda diharap segera pergi menemuinya.", kata shinigami tersebut. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan shinigami tersebut pun pergi. Dia yang sedari tadi duduk di meja kerjanya, segera berdiri sambil mempersiapkan zanpakutounya. Lalu dia menatap Rangiku, Rangiku mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

**--x--**

Hitsugaya dan Rangiku bersama Ai dan juga pengawalnya, sudah sampai berada di rumah sang klien. Gelap dan dingin, itulah suasana tengah malam itu. Hitsugaya dengan sigap melihat wajah sang klien, begitu juga Rangiku.

"Taichou, itu orangnya?", tanya Rangiku.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Iya, biarkan Enma Ai melaksanakan tugasnya dulu."

Dilihatnya Ai yang secara gaib menembus dinding rumah tersebut. Dengan langkah perlahan, Ai pun melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai.. Jigoku Shoujo..

**--x--**

"Kumohon.. datanglah.. aku meminta bantuanmu.."

Yoshiko menggenggam kedua tangannya, berharap Jigoku Shoujo cepat datang. Tadi, dia sudah memasukkan nama Saki ke situs Jigoku Tsushin tepat jam 12 malam. Dia merasa kesal akan Saki yang sombong dan seenaknya. Dia berpikir, balasan untuk orang seperti Saki adalah neraka.

Sekilas, dia melihat tirai jendelanya tertiup angin semilir. Angin yang dingin dan mencekam. Membuat bulu kuduk Yoshiko berdiri, dia merasa sedikit takut. Namun, ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang memakai seifuku hitam. Yoshiko pun terkejut.

"Aku.. Enma Ai..", kata gadis tersebut.

Yoshiko yang masih terkejut mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau.. Jigoku Shoujo..?"

"Terimalah ini..", kata sang Jigoku Shoujo tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah boneka padanya. "Kalau simpul itu kau lepas, kau bisa mengirim orang yang kau benci ke neraka.. tetapi, kau akan ditandai.. dan mendapatkan imbalan.."

"Imbalan?", heran Yoshiko.

"Jika dendammu terbalaskan.. setelah kau meninggal suatu saat nanti, rohmu akan masuk ke dalam neraka."

Yoshiko membelalakkan matanya, kali ini dia terkejut bukan main. Neraka.. tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang berdosa.. tempat yang panas dan gersang.. hah, dia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan lagi seperti apa neraka itu.

Dan sekejap, dia melihat api disekelilingnya. Melingkari dirinya. Dan dia pun diseret oleh roh-roh berhawa panas dan juga menyeramkan. Yoshiko takut, dia takut.

"TIDAAAAAAAKK!"

Begitu Yoshiko mengerjapkan matanya, dia melihat keadaan kamarnya yang seperti tadi. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya, Jigoku Shoujo sudah pergi. Yoshiko pun menghela nafasnya sambil melihat boneka yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Dia berharap, dengan ini semuanya akan berakhir.

"_Keputusan selanjutnya.. berada di tanganmu sendiri.."_

_

* * *

_Keesokan paginya di sekolah, dia kembali dikejutkan oleh pernyataan Saki yang menyakitkan. Dia dikeluarkan dari geng, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Merasa tidak adil, Yoshiko protes tentang hal itu.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?? Apa salahku pada kalian?!", tanya Yoshiko sedikit berteriak.

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara! Besok kau harus membayar uang 99 yen pada kami!", kata Miyuki kasar.

"Itu tidak adil!", ujar Yoshiko, namun tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendorong kepalanya dengan keras. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaoru.

"Banyak omong kau!", kata Kaoru.

Yoshiko merasa kesal akan hal ini, kemudian dia membawa tasnya dan pergi ke meja yang terdekat dengan Akino. Saki dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum licik. Akino bingung melihat Yoshiko yang sudah duduk disamping mejanya, dia melihat wajah Yoshiko yang merah.

"Yoshiko, ada apa denganmu?", tanya Akino pelan.

"Pengacau itu.. Saki..", jawabnya mendesis.

**--x--**

Di dekat jendela, terlihat Hitsugaya bersama Rangiku yang mengintai Yoshiko. Sebenarnya, tadinya mereka berdua ingin memakai gigai dari Urahara dan mengintai secara manusiawi. Tetapi, karena Hitsugaya sedang merasa bosan memakai gigai, akhirnya dia dan Rangiku mengintai dalam wujud shinigami.

"Wajahnya.. terlihat sekali kalau dia merasa sakit hati akan hal itu..", ujar Hitsugaya pelan.

Rangiku membalas, "Hem? Sepertinya begitu, taichou. Anak yang bernama Saki itu memang sungguh egois! Wajar saja kalau.. siapa namanya?"

"Amizuki Yoshiko."

"Ya! Wajar kalau Yoshiko marah, iya kan?", kata Rangiku melanjutkan.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas, "Siapa tahu? Kita lihat saja nanti, apa dia akan.."

Saat itulah, dia merasakan sebuah reiatsu dari arah barat dimana dia berdiri. Hitsugaya segera bershunpo kearah dimana dia merasakan reiatsu itu. Benar saja dugaannya, hollow kembali datang.

"Ck! Lagi-lagi..", Hitsugaya mendecak. Dia bersiap dengan zanpakutounya, tapi..

"Toushiro!!"

Tanda kemarahan Hitsugaya langsung muncul seketika, "Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Dilihatnya Ichigo bersama dengan Rukia. Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Hitsugaya-taichou, bagaimana keadaan disini?"

"Ya.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jika hollow itu tidak datang.", jawab Hitsugaya sambil menatap hollow tersebut. Namun, dia terbelalak melihat hollow itu tidak cuma satu. Semuanya pun juga terperangah.

"Cih, aku benci hal seperti ini..", ujar Hitsugaya yang sudah siap dengan Hyourinmaru. Ichigo, Rukia, dan Rangiku juga sudah bersiap dengan zanpakutou masing-masing. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja datang ketiga pengawal Jigoku Shoujo menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf jika menganggu..", kata Ichimoku.

"Kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu..", Hone Onna melanjutkan.

Hitsugaya menngerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa?"

"Kami akan melakukan tugas yang sesungguhnya. Jadi.. tolong jangan sampai makhluk aneh itu mengganggu tugas kami. Mohon bantuannya..", Wanyuudo menjelaskan.

Hitsugaya diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi, dan sekarang mereka berempat kembali fokus pada hollow-hollow tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hitsugaya memimpin mereka dan bershunpo mengenyahkan hollow itu.

"Soten ni Zase.. Hyourinmaru!"

Beberapa hollow pun langsung enyah dihajar Hyourinmaru. Ichigo, Rukia, dan Rangiku juga ikut membantu. Mereka pun terus menghabisi hollow-hollow itu selama Jigoku Shoujo bertugas.

* * *

Saki sedang berada di toilet sekarang, dia ingin tersenyum dan tertawa puas melihat Yoshiko yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merasa senang melihat Yoshiko seperti itu, dia menganggapnya sebagai gadis lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa, puas.

Tetapi, ketika dia ingin keluar dari toilet, pintu tersebut terkunci. Saki mulai panik. Dia menggedor pintu dan berteriak minta tolong, tapi tidak ada yang menolongnya. Namun, disaat menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya sosok Yoshiko yang pucat. Saki mulai mengumbar ejekan lagi.

"Hei bodoh! Sedang apa kau disini, hah?!", kata Saki lantang.

"Aku ingin memberikan bayaran untukmu.", kata Yoshiko datar.

Yoshiko berjalan menghampiri Saki, dengan senyuman liciknya Saki tertawa. Tetapi, yang diberikan Yoshiko bukanlah uang. Melainkan besi tipis berlapiskan lidah api yang sangat panas, berbentuk seperti uang.

"Bodoh! Ini kan bukan uang! Kemana perginya matamu?!", bentak Saki kasar.

"Ini.. uang dari neraka.."

Secara tiba-tiba, Yoshiko melempat besi panas itu ke tubuh Saki. Spontan, Saki berteriak ketika besi itu mengenai kulitnya yang putih. Dalam hitungan menit, tubuh Saki pun melepuh karena terkena besi itu. Dan seketika, sosok Yoshiko menghilang entah kemana.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!! PANAAAAASS!!"

Selagi Saki merasakan panasanya besi itu, Ai bersama ketiga pengawalnya datang menghampirinya. Mendengar dan melihat betapa malangnya nasib gadis itu.

"Hoo.. kasihan sekali..", kata Hone Onna.

"Ya, meski begitu dia harus menerima balasan atas perbuatan kejamnya itu.", tambah Ichimoku.

Wanyuudo mengangguk, "Ojou.. sekarang saatnya.."

Dengan berbalut kimono hitam, Ai, sang Jigoku Shoujo, menjalankan tugasnya…

**"Bayangan menyedihkan yang tersesat dalam kegelapan… selalu menyakiti orang lain… jiwa yang tenggelam dalam dosa…**

**Lebih baik mati saja!"**

**

* * *

**

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini??", kata Ichigo.

Ketika mereka bertarung melawan hollow-hollow itu, jumlah mereka begitu banyak sekali. Tapi, baru beberapa menit saja mereka melawan, hollow tersebut langsung lenyap entah kemana.

"Lho? Rasanya kita baru saja bertarung..", Rangiku terheran-heran, "Taichou!"

"Sepertinya.. Enma Ai sudah menjalankan tugasnya. Berarti, tugas kita pun selesai.", balas Hitsugaya sambil menaruh kembali Hyourinmaru ke sarungnya.

Rangiku berbinar-binar, "Wuah! Benarkah itu, taichou?? Yay!"

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya sweatdropped melihat Rangiku. Dan.. sebenarnya, Ichigo belum tahu kenapa dia mendadak ditugaskan untuk membantu Hitsugaya bersama Rukia. Tentang Jigoku Shoujo apalagi, dia belum tahu sama sekali hal itu.

"Rukia.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?", tanya Ichigo bingung.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Ah, kau belum tahu ya? Aku lupa memberitahumu, hehe.. ini kan dalam tugas membantu Jigoku Shoujo."

Ichigo tambah bingung, "Jigoku Shoujo?"

"Gadis neraka yang membantu membalaskan dendam manusia yang ada di bumi. Orang yang didendami oleh manusia yang meminta bantuannya akan dimasukkan ke dalam neraka.", jawab Hitsugaya tanggap.

"Oh.. begitu. Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?", Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Seluruh kapten di Gotei Juusantai diminta tolong oleh Jigoku Shoujo tersebut. Dia menerima klien-klien dari kota ini, dan akhirnya dia tinggal sementara di Seireitei. Lalu, dia meminta tolong pada semua kapten agar menemaninya disaat bertugas. Katanya.. untuk meminta memandu selama dia bertugas di kota ini.", jawab Rangiku menambahi.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Oh.. jadi kalian diminta tolong, begitu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ya.. dan kuharap, semuanya akan berjalan dengan tenang.."

**--x--**

"Apa?! Saki menghilang?!", kata Miyuki kaget.

Semua anggota geng pun panik bukan main, mereka telah kehilangan ketua mereka. Tetapi, bagi seorang Yoshiko tidak. Yoshiko melihat kerumunan geng tersebut, lalu memumdukkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya sebuah tanda berbentuk lingkaran berada di dadanya.

"Semoga.. bisa jadi lebih baik.."

_**~ Anata no Urami.. Harashimasu… ~  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

STRESS!! EMANG!! –digiling- oh my.. gomenasai, minna.. jelek ya? **(T.T)** harap maklum klo cerita awal itu dimulai dari OC, biasanya klo di Jigoku Shoujo begitu. Awal-awal klien, ujung-ujung baru Jigoku Shoujo-nya.. huhu.. –nangis gaje- o ya, di fic ini gak ada namanya "pairing". Gomen ne.. karena ini general genre-nya.. paling juga ada hint, tapi gak tau juga deh.. **(-_-") **o ya, untuk mantranya Ai.. aku dapet nyontek di **Nakayoshi**, hehe.. gomenasai, minna! **(T_T) **klo ada yang janggal, kasih tau aku ya!

O ya, jalan kehidupan Yoshiko itu diambil dari kisah hidupku waktu masih SD. Hehe.. jadi inget masa lalu.. **(^_^')** sebel banget aku waktu SD digituin, idiih.. waktu itu aku keluar disuruh bayar juga. You know? Dalam aplikasi converter di hape papa, 99 yen itu sama dengan 7 ribu rupiah. Bayangin gak? Ngeluarin uang 7 ribu cuma buat keluar dari geng?! Gak banget deh! **(-_-")** tapi.. aku udah mulai pisah ma mereka, kecuali yang jadi si Haruka itu. Hehe.. eh, kok jadi curhat ya?

Nah, saatnya minta tolong! Begini, Jigoku Shoujo pasti butuh klien kan. Dan, aku bingung klien yang kayak gimana. Untuk itulah, aku.. **membuka lowongan OC!!** –nari-nari gaje- oke, klo ada yang berminat, tolong diiisi..

**Nama untuk jadi OC (example. Amizuki Yoshiko):**

**Ciri-ciri:**

**Nama orang yang kalian benci seumur hidup kalian (example. Miyamoto Suzuki):**

Ditunggu ya, hehe.. makasih banyak, minna.. **(^_^)** o ya, ada sedikit spoiler lho.. mau tahu ndak? Klik aja!

**azumivivie(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Nyaa~ sebenernya itu blog punyaku, hehe.. ada yang punya blog gak? Tukeran link yuk! **XD **wuoh, udah ah! Kepanjangan! Setelah dibaca.. tolong di-review ya.. saran dan kritik diterima saat ini, karena aku lagi stress… **=D** dan jangan lupa dengarkan lagu **Velonica** dari **Aqua Timez** ya.. –gak nyambung-

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha


	3. Chapter 2

Aloha minna! Nyaa~ akhirnya fic ini bisa update juga, hehe.. untung lagi ada niat, dan fic ini selesai dalam dua hari. Wadaw~ perasaan waktu pertama kali join FFn sehari bisa selesai nih.. **xD** –somse!- eh, aku kayaknya gak jadi hiatus deh buat UAS, toh masih bisa update fanfic ini. Aku mulai UAS tanggal 9, jadi masih bisa ada waktu buat santai. Yasud, aku pakai buat update fic aja! **=D**

Ah iya, terima kasih banyak buat yang ngedaftar jadi OC di fic ini! Yang muncul pertama di fic ini adalah OC dari **Reiya Sumeragi**, selamat! Dan buat yang belum muncul, tunggu aja ya. Udahlah! Silakan baca dan review ya~aku pengen tahu komposisi antara OC ma chara asli udah seimbang apa belum, hehe.. **(^^)**

Disclaimer: **Bleach© Tite Kubo, Jigoku Shoujo© Miyuki Eto**

On this fic: **CROSSOVER!** Dan.. apalagi kalau bukan OC? –disambit-

* * *

Chapter 2

**Cinta Berdarah Dingin**

**

* * *

**"Hah?"

Kenpachi terheran-heran ketika dia dipilih selanjutnya untuk membantu Enma Ai menjalankan tugasnya. Saat itu sedang rapat, namun setelah membicarakan topik yang sangat penting Soutaichou langsung memberikan amanat kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan, Zaraki-taichou?", tanya Soutaichou.

Kenpachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tajam itu, "Ah.. tidak, asalkan ada yang menganggu aku mau saja."

Soutaichou hanya mengangguk pelan, "Bagus. Ah, dan kuharap, semua kapten juga bersiap untuk mendampingi Enma Ai dalam melakukan tugasnya di dunia nyata. Mengerti?"

Semua kapten mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka bubar dari ruangan Divisi 1.

--x--

"Yay! Kita ke dunia nyata lagi!", seru Yachiru dengan sifatnya yang seperti biasa, kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah rapat kapten, Kenpachi langsung memanggil Ikakku dan Yumichika. Tak luput juga Yachiru yang menghilang entah kemana. Ketika mereka bertiga diberitahu bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan misi, mereka sudah siap.

"Kapan kita memulainya, taichou? Aku sudah tidak sabar menebas zanpakutou milikku ke semua musuh!", tanya Ikkaku semangat, Yumichika yang ada di belakangnya hanya gleng-geleng.

"Nanti, ketika seseorang ada yang memberitahukan bahwa si gadis neraka tersebut akan melakukan tugasnya.", jawab Kenpachi dengan suara garangnya.

Yumichika mengeluh, "Wah.. lama sekali kalau begitu.."

Baru saja diperbincangkan, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang shinigami yang memberitahukan bahwa Jigoku Shoujo akan memulai tugasnya. Spontan, mereka semua langsung mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Khekhe.. ayo kita pergi!", kata Kenpachi dengan senyumnya yang menakutkan.

* * *

Hotaru Furai.

Nama itu sudah diketikan di situs Jigoku Tsushin oleh seorang gadis bernama Reiya Sumeragi. Dia sudah muak dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Dia mencintainya, tapi dia juga membencinya. Entah kenapa sejak Reiya mulai sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan sambilanya, kekasihnya yang bernama Hotaru itu mulai berbuat kasar padanya. Padahal, ketika pertama kali menjalin cinta dengannya, dia tidak sebegitu kasarnya. Dia baik dan ramah, itu yang ada di pikiran Reiya.

Reiya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Hotaru yang selalu kasar padanya. Dan jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah menghubungi Jigoku Shoujo.

"Aku.. Enma Ai.."

Reiya langsung membalikkan badannya ke belakang setelah lamunanya buyar, "Enma Ai.. kau Jigoku Shoujo?"

"Terimalah ini.", kata Ai sambil memberikan sebuah boneka pada Reiya. "Jika simpul itu kau lepas, maka orang yang kau benci akan dikirim ke neraka.. tetapi, ketika setelah kau sudah melepas simpul itu maka kau sudah ditandai dan diminta untuk membayar kompensasi.."

"Kompensasi? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Reiya yang hampir saja membuka simpul itu jika Ai tidak berkata lebih lanjut.

"Setelah dendammu terbalaskan.. ketika kau meninggal suatu saat nanti, maka rohmu pun akan masuk juga ke dalam neraka.."

Reiya tercekat mendengar hal itu, rasa takut mulai menghantuinya. Dia gemetar, menggenggam erat boneka yang diberikan Jigoku Shoujo padanya. Lututnya lemas saking gemetarnya. Ditatapnya kembali sang Jigoku Shoujo, namun yang terlihat hanya kamarnya yang sepi. Sang gadis neraka sudah pergi.

"Neraka.. ", lirih Reiya pelan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mematikan laptopnya dan pergi ke tempat tidur.

--x--

"Sepertinya gadis neraka itu sudah melakukan tugasnya, ya.", kata Yumichika yang melihat Enma Ai pergi bersama para pengawalnya.

Kenpachi dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di dunia manusia, mereka tiba di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Kata Ichimoku, salah satu pengawal Ai, klien mereka ada di apartemen ini. Tetapi, ketika Ikkaku dan Yumichika melihat apartemen tersebut, mereka langsung tahu. Apartemen itu adalah apartemen di mana Orihime tinggal, dulu mereka pernah menumpang bersama Hitsugaya dan Rangiku dalam menjalankan misi membasmi arrancar.

"Kalau begitu, dia salah satu tetangga Inoue ya? Hem..", ujar Ikkaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat Orihime yang turun dari apartemennya dan menghampiri mereka, "Hai! Kalian semua sedang apa di sini?"

Mereka semua kecuali Yachiru melongo melihat Orihime yang tiba-tiba saja datang, bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu kalau mereka datang kemari??

"Hee.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami di sini?", tanya Ikkaku.

Orihime tertawa kecil, "Hihi! Aku kan bisa merasakan reiatsu kalian. Tiba-tiba saja ada reiatsu yang terasa di sini, makanya aku melihatnya lewat jendela. Eh, tahunya kalian. Ehm.. memangnya ada apa ya?"

"Kami sedang membantu Jigoku Shoujo dalam menangani kliennya.", jawab Yumichika singkat.

"Oh.. iya aku tahu, baru saja aku diberitahu Kuchiki-san di sekolah tadi pagi. Jadi, giliran kalian ya?", gumam Orihime polos.

"Iya. Dan apakah kau tahu tempat di mana Urahara Kisuke berada? Aku tidak mau beristirahat di tempat seperti ini.", sela Kenpachi yang sepertinya agak bosan.

Orihime menatapnya heran, "Lho, bukannya Madarame-san dan Ayasegawa-san tahu tempatnya?"

Kenpachi langsung menatap tajam kepada dua bawahannya itu, yang ditatap langsung menghindar ngeri. Namun, Yachiru yang sedaritadi berada di bahu Kenpachi mulai menunjuk-nunjuk arah.

"Ke sini, Ken-chan! Ayo!"

Akhirnya, mereka berempat pergi dengan arahan Yachiru dan meninggalkan Orihime.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Reiya bangun pagi lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hari ini dia harus kuliah pagi. Sebelumnya, dia membersihkan kamar apartemennya terlebih dahulu, setelah itu mandi dan berangkat ke kampus.

Setelah mengunci kamarnya dan turun dari apartemennya, Reiya secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Orihime, "Selamat pagi, Orihime-chan!"

" Pagi juga, Reiya-san! Pergi kuliah ya?", sapa Orihime membalas.

Reiya tersenyum, "Iya, hari ini aku kuliah pagi. Nanti siang baru aku bekerja."

"Wah.. pasti lelah sekali ya.. kalau begitu, berjuanglah!", kata Orihime menyemangati.

Reiya membalas semangat, "Kau juga, Orihime-chan! Belajar yang rajin ya, haha! Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. Sampai nanti!"

Orihime melambaikan tangannya, membalas lambaian tangan Reiya. Sesaat, dia memperhatikan Reiya. Dia tetap seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya. Orihime mengusap dagunya.

"Kata Ayasegawa-san, Reiya-san lah yang meminta permohonan balas dendam pada Jigoku Shoujo. Tapi.. dia baik-baik saja kok. Ah sudahlah!", pikir Orihime bingung, lalu pergi menuju sekolah.

--x--

Reiya sudah sampai di pintu gerbang kampus, lalu dia berjalan perlahan sambil menunduk. Orang-orang di kampus sudah tahu, walaupun tidak semuanya. Berita penyiksaan dirinya telah tersebar di penjuru kampus, ini semua gara-gara klub buletin yang selalu menyajikan berita hangat setiap bulan. Untuk bulan kali inilah, dia sasarannya.

Tapi anehnya, dalam berita tersebut tidak disebutkan siapa pelaku yang menyiksanya. Entah klub buletin itu sudah tahu atau memang si pelakulah yang berhasil lolos dari berita itu. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih Reiya. Hotaru memang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang aktif, pandai, dan baik hati. Dia selalu menolong teman-temannya sampai tidak mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri.

Namun, di mata Reiya dia berbeda. Baginya, Hotaru adalah seorang lelaki yang kasar, selalu berbuat semaunya sendiri, dan tidak pernah peduli akan keadaan orang di sekitarnya. Termasuk dirinya, yang selalu disiksa. Reiya memegang dahinya yang tertutup poni, di situ ada luka bekas siksaan Hotaru. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa tujuan Hotaru menyiksanya. Stres? Depresi? Cemburu? Ah, dia tidak yakin kalau Hotaru cemburu, karena dirinya tidak sering mendekati teman-teman lelaki yang lain.

"Ih.. itu Sumeragi kan? Dia terlihat pucat.. siapa sih yang menyiksanya? Aku jadi penasaran.."

Reiya mendengar kasak-kusuk tersebut dari dua orang yang berada di sebuah kursi panjang yang baru saja dia lewati. Hatinya sungguh sedih mendengar hal itu. Reiya memang tipe orang yang tidak mau dikasihani, dia ingin tetap tegar. Lalu, karena kata-kata itu terasa menyakitkan di hatinya, dia berlari sambil perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan tetesan air mata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal seperti ini? Kenapa Hotaru berbuat sekejam ini padaku? Kenapa?!", Reiya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sekejap Reiya berlari, terlihat 3 orang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Itu adalah Ai, bersama Hone Onna dan Ichimoku.

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu, jadi bahan gosip di penjuru kampus.", kata Hone Onna.

Ichimoku mengangguk, "Ya.. lagipula, kita tunggu saja sampai dia memanggil kita. Benar kan, ojou?"

Ai hanya diam menatap bayangan Reiya yang tadi berlari, kemudian dia memutar badannya dan pergi entah kemana.

* * *

"Kenpachi! Kenapa kau di sini??", seru Ichigo heboh, Rukia langsung memukulnya dengan tas sekolah.

Hari sudah siang, mereka pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya dan akhirnya berencana untuk mampir ke Urahara Shop sebentar. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo kaget dengan adanya kehadiran Kenpachi di situ. Ichigo yang masih kaget langsung dicubit pipinya oleh Yachiru, membuat Ichigo jadi kesal.

"Yachiru..!", teriak Ichigo.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini sedang bertamu di sini, tahu!", kata Jinta sambil menggesek hidungnya, Ururu yang ada di belakangnya mengangguk setuju.

Rukia kembali memukul Ichigo karena teriakannya tadi, "Hei, Ichigo! Apa kau lupa?!"

"Hah? Lupa apa?", Ichigo balik bertanya pada Rukia.

Rukia mengusap wajahnya pelan, "Jigoku Shoujo, JI-GO-KU-SHOU-JO! Ingat?"

"Eh itu ya? Kukira ada kekacauan di Seireitei.", ujar Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kami di sini ditugaskan Soutaichou untuk mendampingi Jigoku Shoujo, sama seperti tugas Hitsugaya-taichou beberapa hari lalu.", kata Yumichika menjelaskan.

"Memangnya harus ber-", kata-kata Ichigo tiba-tiba terputus.

Mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama seperti Ichigo. Ada reiatsu yang datang. Kenpachi terkekeh lalu bangkit dari duduknya, sudah saatnya.

"Sepertinya musuh kita sudah muncul, ayo kita pergi!"

--x--

Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Orihime, Reiya mulai bekerja di siang hari untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Kuliahnya sudah selesai dan dia akan langsung pergi ke tempat dia bekerja. Baru saja dia sampai di pintu gerbang, ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam keluar dari pintu gerbang tersebut dan berhenti di depan Reiya. Reiya berhenti berjalan, lalu memundurkan langkahnya.

Mobil itu adalah mobil milik Hotaru, mobil itu selalu dipakainya untuk pergi ke kampus. Mobil itu pernah dinaiki Reiya ketika Hotaru masih bersikap baik padanya. Tiba-tiba, jendela mobil terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah Hotaru yang ramah. Tapi tetap saja, raut muka ramah itu membuat Reiya muak.

"Reiya..", panggil Hotaru dari dalam mobil.

"Mau apa kau?!", tanya Reiya siaga.

Hotaru membukakan pintu mobil untuk Reiya dari dalam, "Masuklah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya kata-katamu lagi!", sergah Reiya menjauh.

Hotaru menatapnya tajam, lalu dia keluar mobil. Dia menghampiri Reiya yang sudah ketakutan, "Reiya, ayolah.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!", balas Reiya lalu berlari meninggalkan Hotaru.

Tapi, tangan Reiya ditahan oleh Hotaru. Reiya yang panik berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat tangan Hotaru darinya, tapi tidak bisa. Kemudian, Reiya ditarik secara kasar ke dalam mobil hingga membentur dashboard mobil. Seketika, Reiya langsung pingsan. Hotaru tersenyum licik melihatnya dan segera masuk ke mobil untuk membawa Reiya ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"Di mana.. ini.."

Reiya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu memandang ke sekelilingnya. Dia tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang, dia merasa lemas sekarang. Kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan keras hingga mengagetkannya. Hotaru..

"Heh, akhirnya kau bangun juga.", kata Hotaru sambil membawa sebotol sake dan meminumnya.

Reiya langsung tersadar dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "Mau apa kau?! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

Hotaru menaruh botol sake di meja dengan kasar, "Tidak.. hanya saja, aku rindu dengan perempuanku yang dulu."

"Perempuan.. apa maksudmu?", tanya Reiya heran.

"Sebelum kau, aku juga sudah mempunyai perempuan seperti kau. Dia baik dan cantik, sungguh membuatku terpesona. Tapi dia benar-benar sialan, dia menjauh dariku dan telah menemukan yang lain.", jawab Hotaru menunduk, sedikit mengingat masa lalunya.

Reiya menelan ludahnya, "Lalu.. apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku marah, aku kesal. Dan asal kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku padanya. Maka itu.. aku ingin.. melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu!", balas Hotaru sambil mendekatinya cepat.

Reiya langsung menghindar dari Hotaru, berhasil. Tetapi, kini dia terpojok. Dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana karena Hotaru sempat mengunci pintu, jendela pun juga dikunci.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.. BODOH!", teriak Hotaru, dia mengambil sebuah cambuk yang tak jauh darinya.

Mata Reiya terbelalak lebar ketika Hotaru mendekatinya dengan wajah sejahat iblis sambil membawa cambuk ke hadapannya. Lalu, cambuk itu dilemparkan kepadanya..

"AAAAAKH!"

Hotaru melemparkan cambuknya berkali-kali pada Reiya hingga dia puas. Baju Reiya mulai robek, meninggalkan luka lecet di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia beteriak kesakitan, tapi Hotaru tidak mempedulikannya. Setelah puas mencambuk Reiya, Hotaru mengambil sebotol sake yang diminumnya tadi.

"Hei, minum ini!!"

Reiya yang sudah terlanjur lemas tidak bisa menuruti perintah Hotaru, membuat Hotaru semakin kesal karenanya. Dibukanya dan ditahannya mulut Reiya dengan keras, lalu memasukkan isi sake ke dalam mulut Reiya. Mau tak mau, Reiya harus menelan sake yang baunya sangat tidak mengenakkan itu.

Tetapi, Reiya tidak ingin diam begitu saja. Dia berusaha memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari siksaan kejam ini. Akhirnya, dia menendang perut Hotaru kencang hingga terlempar agak jauh darinya. Kemudian, dia ingat sesuatu..

"Jigoku Shoujo!"

Selagi Hotaru mengerang kesakitan, Reiya mencari-cari tas miliknya. Di dalam tas itu, ada sebuah boneka pemberian Jigoku Shoujo. Matanya tertuju pada gundukan di atas meja, itu tasnya. Reiya berlari untuk mengambil boneka tersebut dan berhasil diambilnya. Kemudian, ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Hotaru yang berlari menghampirinya sambil membawa pisau.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!!"

Terlepaslah simpul yang ada di boneka itu, dan Hotaru tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana. Ya, akhirnya Reiya melepaskan simpul itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena ketakutan, tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Hotaru.. maafkan aku.."

--x--

"Itu dia!", seru Ichigo sambil melihat garganta yang terbuka di langit.

Hollow-hollow mengerikan itu mulai berdatangan dari garganta tersebut, jumlahnya sangat banyak. Sama ketika Hitsugaya dan Rangiku menjalani misi mereka. Tapi, bagi Divisi 11 yang mencintai pertarungan, itu tidak masalah.

"Hahahaha! Serang!!", teriak Kenpachi sambil bershunpo menuju para hollow tersebut.

Ikkaku dan Yumichika juga ikut bersama Kenpachi. Ichigo tidak mau kalah, "Rukia!"

Rukia mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya dan mengucapkan perintah untuk berubah menjadi shikai.

"**Mae, Sode no Shirayuki**!"

Ichigo langsung berubah ke bentuk bankai, dia mengira-ngira bahwa untuk membasmi hollow sebanyak ini tidak bisa paka shikai saja.

"**Tensa Zangetsu**!"

Ichigo dan Rukia bershunpo menuju kumpulan hollow tersebut dan menyerang bersamaan.

"**Getsuga Tenshou**!", seru Ichigo sambil menganyunkan zanpakutou-nya.

Rukia pun juga ikut serta menyerang, "**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren**!"

* * *

"ARGH!"

Erangan kesakitan Hotaru terdengar pilu, tiga orang pengawal Jigoku Shoujo sedang menyiksanya. Begitu Reiya melepaskan simpulnya, Hotaru melayang ke sebuah tempat yang gersang dan gelap. Tak ada apapun di sana, yang ada hanyalah pohon kering yang mati. Hotaru tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Lalu dia pun dikejutkan oleh dua perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

**Mantan kekasihnya dan Reiya.**

Hotaru tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Namun, mereka berdua berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan-lahan. Semakin mendekat, bukanlah mereka berdua yang mendekati Hotaru. Tapi dua buah kerangka manusia tak berdaging yang dilihatnya, sambil membawa sabit yang biasa dipakai oleh shikigami atau dewa kematian dalam legenda.

"Jangan mendekat! Kubilang jangan mendekat!!"

Terlambat, salah satu kerangka manusia itu mulai menebas sabitnya. Dalam sekejap, darah pun bercucuran dari tubuh Hotaru. Kemudian, kerangka yang satunya juga ikut menebas. Ketika siksaan itu sedang berjalan, tiga pengawal Jigoku Shoujo menghampiri Hotaru yang masih dilukai oleh dua kerangka manusia itu.

"Heh, itu akibatnya kalau kau menyiksa perempuan, dasar biadab.", kata Hone Onna sinis.

Ichimoku tertawa kecil, "Hehe.. rasakan saja, dia pasti jera."

"Tapi.. sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya.", Wanyuudo ikut mengomentari.

Setelah itu, datanglah sang gadis neraka atau Jigoku Shoujo di hadapan Hotaru. Hotaru yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran melihat gadis berkimono tersebut.

"Kau.."

"**Menyedihkan terikat bayangan dalam kegelapan.. memandang ke bawah kepada manusia, dan menyebabkan mereka tersakiti.. sebuah jiwa tenggelam dalam karma yang berdosa..**

**Ingin mencoba kesekaratan sekali ini?"**

Dan Hotaru pun berakhir di neraka.

--x--

Kenpachi dengan semangat melenyapkan hollow-hollow tersebut dengan sekali tebas. Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika juga terus bertarung melawan hollow itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, pintu garganta yang selama tadi terbuka mulai tertutup perlahan-lahan. Para hollow pun mulai memasuki garganta tersebut dan menghilang. Pemandangan ini sudah pernah dilihat Ichigo dan Rukia sebelumnya, ketika Hitsugaya melakukan misi yang sama.

"Seperti itu lagi.. ", gumam Ichigo.

"Cih! Dasar payah!", kata Kenpachi kesal.

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah Jigoku Shoujo bersama tiga pengawalnya. Saat itulah, Rukia mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tugas kami sudah selesai, mari kita kembali.", kata Wanyuudo dengan sopan.

Kenpachi hanya bisa berdecak kesal, padahal dia sedang asyik-asyiknya bertarung dengan para hollow-hollow itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Ikkaku dan Yumichika hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan, Yachiru sudah menarik-narik haori Kenpachi untuk mengajaknya kembali ke Seireitei.

"Ken-chan! Ayo kita pulang!", kata Yachiru merengek.

Kenpachi mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua pamit pergi bersama Jigoku Shoujo. Hanya tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia saja berdua.

"Ichigo..", sahut Rukia sambil memegang dagunya.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya, "Ya?"

"Aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu..", kata Rukia, wajahnya sangat serius.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?", balas Ichigo.

"Begini.. kenapa hollow yang tadi kita lawan langsung pergi begitu saja dan setelah itu Jigoku Shoujo datang dan bilang bahwa tugas mereka sudah selesai..", ujar Rukia berpikir.

Ichigo dengan tampang tidak mengerti masih bingung, "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Hem.. apa kemunculan hollow tersebut berhubungan dengan Jigoku Shoujo ya?", kata Rukia bertanya-tanya.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ah, mana kutahu. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!"

Rukia mengiyakan perkataan Ichigo, tapi.. dia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan hal itu selama perjalanan pulang.

* * *

"Reiya-san!", sahut Orihime ketika melihat Reiya kembali ke apartemen.

Penampilan Reiya saat itu tidak rapi seperti yang biasa Orihime lihat. Rambutnya yang hitam lusuh berantakan, matanya terlihat lesu, dan ada luka memar di kulitnya yang pucat. Namun, di saat itu Reiya masih bisa tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya lelah saja. Tadi lembur sih..", jawab Reiya pelan.

"Bohong! Lalu luka apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?", balas Orihime sambil menunjuk tangan Reiya.

Reiya sedikit merapatkan sweater-nya agar tidak ketahuan, "Tidak sengaja aku bertabrakan ketika mengantar banyak lembaran-lembaran kerja, lalu tanganku terinjak. Hehe.. sudah ya, aku mau istirahat."

Orihime tidak bisa memaksakan, meskipun masih ada rasa khawatir. Akhirnya, dia membiarkan Reiya memasuki apartemennya. Reiya yang sudah masuk ke kamar apartemennya merasa lega, dia bersandar membelakangi pintu. Lalu, dia melihat sebuah tanda di dadanya, dia pun tersenyum sedih.

"Hotaru.. aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga membencimu. Maafkan aku.."

--x--

_**Anata no Urami… Harashimasu…**_

_**

* * *

**_Iya.. aku tahu kok klo Furai itu artinya goreng.. –lmao-

Haduh! Sadis banget sih! Ini Hotaru-nya yang sadis apa author-nya aja yang psycho?? –ya itu mah kau lha!- maaf ya, Reiya-san.. jadi sadis gini.. maaf juga klo misalnya Hotaru yang disebutin itu maksudnya cewe, tapi aku salah gender. Huwee.. hontou ni gomenasai! **T.T**

Bagaimana? Apa ceritanya udah pas? O ya, kata-kata mantra Ai pas masukin orang ke neraka itu terjemahan dari anime-nya. Aku sengaja ganti, karena klo dari manga-nya.. gimanaa gitu~! Dan yang mendapat misi kali ini adalah Kenpachi! Inget ya~ aku udah ngasih spoiler buat urutan misinya di blogku, klo mau tahu cari aja di blogku. Hehe..

Ah lupa! Dengan dimulainya chapter ini, lowongan OC sudah resmi **DITUTUP**! Aku gak mau kebanyakan karena takut mandek fic-nya, ntar jadi discontinue kayak fic multichap-ku sebelumnya.. **(=.=") **terima kasih ya yang sudah mendaftar, hehe.. o ya, bagi yang baru baca fic ini mungkin bingung, kenapa aku gak taruh di fandom crossover. Aku akan jawab, takut sepi dan takut gak ada yang RnR. Jadi, kutaruh di sini aja. Hehe..

Yosh, sekian dulu chapter ini. Udah lama gak update fic ini, terakhir itu pas lagi ngurusin mau masuk SMA. Maaf klo fic ini jelek, cacat, negbosenin, misstypo, dan apa aja deh yang gak enakin! Arigatou gozaimasu~ **m(_ _ )m**

**#nowplaying Aqua Timez - Itsumo Issho  
**

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
